What Happened To Percy?
by Hero of One
Summary: After his sister abandons him by joining the Hunt. Percy runs away from camp. He meets a stranger. 100 years later, war breaks out between different mythologies. When it looks like all hope is lost for the Greeks and Romans, a stranger appears. Who is this stranger? Where did he come from? And why does he hate the Hunters of Artemis?
1. Abandoning Him

**Hello guys! I know, I know, I should really be updating my other stories, but this idea has been in my head for some time now, so I decided to just go ahead and do it. **

**Anyway, I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible. **

**Hope you enjoy it**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a couple things. The rest of the stuff belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Abandoning Him**

**3rd Person POV**

"Do you accept my offer, Jennifer?" Artemis asked the 15 year-old girl.

Said girl looks out of the tent and sees her 5 year-old brother, Percy, sitting on a log near the campfire enjoying the company of the people around him. He turns around and sees her looking at him and smiles and waves. Jennifer smiles back half-heartedly and waves back to him.

She turns around to see the goddess of the Hunt looking at her intently, waiting for her to answer. Jennifer sighs, looks at her little brother once more before answering the goddess's question.

"Yes Lady Artemis, I accept your offer to be in the Hunt." Artemis smiles.

"All right, now all you have to do is say the Hunter's oath and you will officially become a Hunter." Shannon recites the oath and after she's done reciting, there's a silver glow officially marking Jennifer as a Hunter of Artemis.

She and Artemis exit the tent before Artemis announcing to the other Hunters,

"Hunters! Welcome our newest Hunter, Jennifer Jackson!"

The other hunters run up to Jennifer and welcome her and congratulate her on choosing a boy-free life. When she heard that, she looked over to Percy, who looked confused on what just happened.

"Hunters, tomorrow morning, Apollo will arrive to pick up the demigods," she says pointing to the 5 demigods that were present there, "and bring them to Camp Half Blood. Make sure to stay clear of him and be prepared to leave once they depart. That is all." Artemis finishes and walks back into her tent.

Jennifer's worried about how Percy will react; I mean they promised each other that each of them would take care of the other, considering all they had was each other. She looked at Percy being led to his tent by one of the hunters, confusion evident on his face.

She lowers her head and slowly walks to her own tent, preparing for the guilt and the shame that she will most likely feel the next morning.

Everyone was packed up and waiting for the arrival of the sun god. Jennifer was standing next to Percy, looking up at her tired, but smiling also. She returns the smile half-heartedly and grabs his hand to hold.

Normally, Artemis would never allow such a thing to happen, but this time was different. Even though Percy was a boy, he was only 5 years old, plus, he was Jennifer's little brother and would never try to do anything.

There was a bright flash and after it died down, there was a red convertible Maserati Spyder with a college-aged guy in the driver's seat.

"You called lil' sis?" Apollo asked smiling brightly. Artemis sighed

"First of all, I'm older than you; and second of all, I need you to bring these 5 demigods to Camp Half Blood." She says pointing to the four demigods and then to Percy, who was hiding behind Jennifer, scared. Jennifer brought Percy out and held his hand.

"Okay sis, whatever you say. Alright load up!" Apollo said to them.

"Um, Apollo, do you really think that your sports car is really going to fit all six of you?" Artemis pointed out, pointing to the sports car that could only fit two. Apollo rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled,

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. All right, how about this?" he snaps his fingers and the convertible changed into a yellow school bus. Artemis nodded and motioned for the demigods to enter the bus.

Percy started walking to the bus, still holding Jennifer's hand when he's stopped. He looks back and says to her,

"Come on Jennifer, let's get on the bus and go to this camp place." Jennifer can only shake her head no and say,

"I can't Percy."

Percy tugs Jennifer's arm, but she doesn't move, he's starting to get a little worried.

"Come on Jennifer, this isn't funny, let's go." Jennifer looks anywhere but Percy, too ashamed to even see his expression.

Percy is now pulling as hard as he can on Jennifer's arm, nearly dislocating it. The hunters start to move forward but stop when Artemis holds her hand up. Apollo, seeing that it's time to go, moves forward and grabs Percy, but Percy gets out of his hold and now is holding onto Jennifer's leg.

"Please Jennifer! Please stop it! It's not funny anymore!" Percy screams. Jennifer is now letting a few tears fall.

She sighs, detaches Percy from her leg, and carries him to a private spot where nobody can hear or see them. She sets him down and kneels so they see eye to eye. She sees that tears are streaming down his cheeks and wipes them away. She looks into his eyes and to see the emotions running through him. Sadness, hurt, betrayal, and anger.

"Why are you doing this to me, Jennifer?" Percy asked quietly.

"Because-" she begins to say but is interrupted by Percy.

"Because what! Because you felt like abandoning me so I could go to a stupid camp that I just learned about yesterday while you go running around the country with a band of girls!" he takes a breath, looks at her and starts to cry profusely. She picks him up and comforts him. After he's done crying, or at least has control over it, they walk back to the group holding Jennifer's hand, which also had a few tears fall. She walks over to Apollo,

"Please Jennifer. Please come with me." Percy says quietly looking up at her hopefully. She can only shake her head no because she doesn't want to say anything that would hurt him more.

As Percy was being taken to the bus, he said one last thing to her, obvious hurt in his voice, "You said you would never break our promise, but I guess that the Hunt is more important to you than me and the promise we made."

And with those words piercing both of their hearts, the bus took off, leaving only Artemis, her Hunt, and a very guilty Jennifer.

**So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Don't really care about it?**

**If you like it, then review. If you hate it, well…still review. I want to hear your guys' thoughts about it.**

**Bye, bye!**

**-Hero **


	2. First Day at CHB Part 1

**First Day at CHB Part 1**

**3rd Person POV**

Percy enters the bus and ignores everybody's words. He walks all the way to the back of the bus and sits down. Once Apollo gets the bus started, he accelerates and the other demigods are tossed back a couple of seats. Since Percy was already sitting in the back, and had his seat belt on, he wasn't moved around like the others were.

He kept thinking about Jennifer and why she would do this to him.

After all, once their mom died, they made a promise with each other that they would look after each other. But now it seems that Jennifer wasn't really committed to their promise like he had been.

Everyone in the bus looked back at the five year old with sympathy. The boy looked so heart-broken, yet he had a look of pure hatred; causing him to have a strange facial expression. They can't imagine what it feels like to have their own sibling abandon them for something else. Especially when they had promised each other that they would stick by each no matter what.

Once they land at Camp Half Blood, all of the demigods exit the bus and look at the Camp in awe. Except for Percy. He couldn't care less how cool the Camp looked, with the Greek structures looking brand new. All he was focused on thinking of a reason why Jennifer had abandoned him. She was like a sister to him.

Technically, she was his step cousin. Percy was 4 years old when he had met her, but Jennifer wasn't her real birth name. She only changed it when the two first met when both of their mothers died. Her birth name was Andromeda, Percy liked her name, but for some reason she didn't like being called Andromeda. So instead of being called Andromeda, she changed her name to Jennifer.

**Percy POV**

"Hey Percy, come on!" one of the girls say, bringing me out of my thoughts. I run up to catch them and I join them as we approach a three-story blue and white building. As we get closer, I see a chubby man, horse-man, and two invisible people playing a card game. Once we arrived, the horse-man approached us.

"Hello demigods, my name is Chiron. Yes, the same Chiron that trained all the Greek heroes thousands of years ago." He said as the others gaped at him in shock.

I really couldn't care less about what he said. I was looking towards the amphitheater at the girl tending the fire. She looked so lonely by herself. I wonder if she had any siblings that left her alone by herself like Jennifer had done to me.

I come back to when I see the others walking into the building for some reason. I follow them and climb up the stairs, and I enter a room with some chairs facing a screen. And in the back was a projector. The only reason why I know the thing is a projector is because Jen-, my sister's 4th grade teacher used one. I sit up front so I can get a good view of whatever he's going to show us.

"Hey, what's he going to show us?" I asked the guy sitting next to me.

"Weren't you listening? He said he's going to show us some orienteering film or something like that." He told me.

"I wonder what it's about." I said to no one in particular.

The horse guy, I think his name is Chiron, comes into the room with one of those movie films and inserts into the projector. One of the campers turn off the lights and everybody quiets down. It started off with a monologue about 'Welcome to the world of the Greek gods!' After that, it got so boring that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw that I was the only one in the room, well except for Chiron.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" he questions me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." I tell him looking down.

"It's okay, you don't have anything to be sorry about. And you know what?" he asks me. I look at him questionably,

"No sir, what?" I ask him.

"Well, when I first saw it, I too nearly fell asleep if it wasn't for Athena being there, watching it." he told me.

"Why was she watching it, sir?" I asked him.

"Because she's the one who made it, and she wanted to see how it looked. Now let's head downstairs, I'll give you a tour of the camp since the others already have had one." He tells me.

He exited the room with me following right behind him. I climb down the stairs and follow him outside of the building. He then picks me up and puts me on top of him so I wouldn't have to worry about keeping up with him.

We start off towards some cabins with a big courtyard in the middle.

"We just came from the Big House, where Mr. D. and I reside." He explains.

"Who lives on the top floor, sir?" I ask him. Immediately, Chiron tensed for a second before replying,

"Oh, all the "trophies" and spoils of war gathered up all through the years since Camp Half Blood was founded." Even though I'm five years old, I can tell that he wasn't telling me the entire truth.

"So what are all these cabins?" I ask changing the topic.

"Ah yes, the cabins. Well you see Perseus-"

"Call me Percy." I interrupt him. Then I realized what I did and apologized "Oops, sorry." He smiled at me and continued.

"It's fine. Now where was I? Oh yes, the cabins stand for one of the 12 Olympian gods, so there are 12 cabins." He explained to me. We stopped in front of the first cabin, and let me tell you something, it was huge! It looks like the biggest cabin out of them all, but it didn't really seem like my taste.

It had tall white columns on each side and right above the door was a giant eagle with a lightning bolt in its talons. The entire cabin was painted blue and white, mimicking that of the sky. It was kind of creepy, the way the eagle was eying me, following my every move.

**3rd Person POV**

Percy then looked at the next one Chiron walked (or is it trotted?) over to. It looked as if someone had dropped it into the ocean, left it there for a long time, then took it back out and put it here for someone to live in. Something was pulling Percy over towards it and he jumped off of Chiron's back and walked to the cabin, not hearing Chiron's warnings.

He looked inside and saw that the cabin was empty, except for one of the beds on the boys' side. It looked like it was prepared in advanced for someone to stay in. Percy felt sad, this awesome cabin, in his opinion anyway, was empty and ready for someone to live in it, but to what Percy would learn later on, no one was able tolive in it. Well, except for two people who have no idea who their father is. Chiron grabs Percy's shirt and swiftly pulls him away from the cabin.

"Percy, didn't you hear me? I told you to not go near that cabin." Chiron told the young boy.

"Sorry Chiron, it was just as if it calling to me." Percy explained. Chiron then looked like he was concentrating on something, particularly Percy. The centaur's stare made Percy uneasy, and he felt like he should say something to him

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Chiron?" Percy asked him.

"No my boy, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking about something important, that's all." Chiron told Percy, with a slight smile. He looks and sees a girl approaching.

"Hello Silena, would you ever so mind if you could finish showing Percy around camp for me? I have some urgent business to take care of." Chiron asked Silena.

"Sure Chiron. Who's this cute little fella?" Silena asked him.

"This is Percy Jackson. We do not know who his father is, but I have some suspicions though." Chiron told Silena rubbing his scruffy beard.

"Okay, you do that. I'll just take little Percy here around Camp." Silena says grabbing Percy's hand and walking away.

"So Percy, how old are you?" Silena asks him.

"I'm five years old." Percy tells her, looking at all the various cabins.

"Wow, five years old. That's pretty cool, I remember when I was five years old. I was living with my dad. He would always bring home chocolates for me to eat." Silena says looking off into the distance, but came back into focus when she heard Percy sniffle.

"Why are you crying Percy? Was it something I said?" Silena asked him worryingly, crouching down to look at face to face. Percy shakes his head no in response.

"No it's just that when my mommy was still alive, she used to do the same thing. She would always bring back candy from the candy store she worked at. I miss her so much." Percy says close to tears with his arms around Silena's neck and his head in her shirt. Silena was just holding him and rubbing his back soothingly and saying words of comfort.

"It's all right Percy. Everything's going to be okay. Your mommy is happy wherever she is right now." Silena told him. He looks up from her shoulder and slightly smiles at her.

"Thank you, Silena. I needed that." Percy tells her, and stands up. Silena gets up and leads him through Camp Half Blood. She showed him the archery range, the amphitheater, the dining pavilion, the armory, the beach, and Zeus's fist.

"Why do they call it Zeus's fist?" Percy asked Silena as she was leading him back to the cabins.

"Well, we would call it something else, but it would anger Zeus. Though, the funny thing is that Thalia's the one that came up with the other name for it." Silena said chuckling a little.

"What was the name Thalia came up with for it?" Percy asked her, his head cocked to the side.

"The name that Thalia had come up for it was "Poop Pile", but Chiron made us change it due to the fact that it made Zeus angry." Silena explained as they passed the amphitheater. Something caught Percy's eye and he looked back again and saw that there was a girl near the fire at the far end of the amphitheater. Percy tugged on Silena's jeans and she looked down at him.

"Yes Percy, what is it?" Silena questioned him.

"Is it okay if I could go over there and meet that girl over there? Pleeeeeeeaaaassseeee?" Percy asked her. Silena looked where he was talking about and sighed.

"Okay Percy, just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt, you're my responsibility." Silena told him sternly and Percy nodded his head. He then hugged Silena and ran off to where the three people were.

**Percy POV**

That Silena girl was really nice and really pretty. I wonder who the person is. I saw the girl by the fire when Chiron first began the tour and noticed how lonely she was. She reminded me of myself, as if maybe one of her siblings had abandoned her for something/someone else.

Now that I was more nearer to her, I could see what she looked like. The girl poking the fire with a stick looked a couple years older than me. She had brown hair and red eyes. Not the scary red eyes like the monsters that were under my bed, but the warm and cozy kind of red eyes, like a warm blanket. She was wearing a brown dress and a scarf thingy around her neck. From the looks of her, it looks as if she had been sitting there her entire life, because of how close she was to the fire.

She looks up from the fire and smiles,

"Hello there, are you new here?" she asks me, moving over so that I could sit down.

"Yes, I am new here. What's your name?" I answer her. She sits there silent, I was going to ask her again, but then she said to me,

"You can just call me Tia."

"That's a pretty name. Almost like—" I stop, not wanting to think of Jennifer again. I noticed that Tia was looking at me curiously.

"Almost like who Percy? Whose name were you going to say?" She asks me. I'm hesitant to answer, but being the person I am, I answer her question.

"I almost said my sister's name, not the nickname she goes by, but her actual real name."

"What would that be?" she asks me.

"Andromeda, her real name is Andromeda. But for some reason, she doesn't like people calling her Andromeda, only Jennifer." I explained to her.

"That's nice. Where is she anyway? Did she come with you and the others?" she asked me, and my face darkened. Now the fire didn't seem so warm anymore.

"She's not here, nor will she ever come here."

"Why is that?"

"Because she joined the stupid Hunters of Artemis." I say quietly, thinking that she couldn't hear me.

"I too have been abandoned by my brothers and sisters. They went onto their separate ways." She told me.

"You have more than one brother or sister?"

"Yes, I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. We are all unique so that none of us were alike except by family." She said and I looked towards the fire, which was back to its original height. Suddenly, a loud noise blasted all around camp and I jumped up in surprise.

I felt a warm sensation on my arm and saw that my arm had landed on the coals of the fire. I immediately pulled my arm off the coals and looked to see if I had any burns. Surprisingly, the skin on my arm was a shade of pink. There were no burns on my arm, which was weird because everybody would get burns from something like that. I looked up and saw that the girl was looking at me kindly, not fazed at all that I didn't have any burns.

"I believe it's time for you to go now. They will be serving dinner shortly. Also, I believe that Silena will be looking for you."

"Okay," I said to her, "I guess I will see you later. Bye, bye Tia." I said giving her a hug.

"Goodbye Percy." She said, hugging back. I walked away, waving goodbye. Little did I know that the next time I would see her would be under different circumstances.

**Hestia POV**

That boy, Percy, is unique. He was the first one in a long time to ever talk to me. I can just tell that he will grow up to be a very kind and caring person. Though, what intrigues me is that his arm didn't have any burns after having been in the coal for a while. There is only one god who I know is impervious to fire, my younger brother, Poseidon. I must talk to him about Percy. Also, I must ask him who his sister is. I stood up from my place at the fire and walked to where no one could see me and I teleported to Poseidon's palace to confront him.


End file.
